


Black Mesa Entertainment But The Robots Are Self Aware

by starryBeep



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone but Gordon and G-Man are robots!!, Gordon works the night shift at Black Mesa after Joshua disappears there, Im so sorry but I thought of this and got so excited, maybe...shipping later on.., more tags will appear as it goes on, no beta we die like men, this is a fnaf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryBeep/pseuds/starryBeep
Summary: 6 months and 3 days since Joshua went missing.3 months and 2 days since Joshua's case was closed2 days since Gordon got the night shift at the same place Joshua was last.1 hour in and Gordon knew things weren't right.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Black Mesa Entertainment But The Robots Are Self Aware

_There’s a soft static sound..._

_before some shuffling of papers and a breath._

“Hello..Gordon Freeman- No, I’m Gordon freeman.”

_A quick nervous laugh before the sound of a chair scooting just a bit closer._

_“_ My name is Gordon Freeman, and I’m Creating these Audi files in….In case something happens to me while I’m gone.”

_The man explains. The Audience can’t see it, but he’s looking at a framed photo in his hands. A photo of a man and child together at the beach._

_“_ It’s been...6 months since my son went missing at Black Mesa Entertainment...3 months since they closed his case without warning-”

_The voice wavers for a moment, a small sniffle escaping before a shaky breath._

“I **need** to know what happened to my son, So I start the night shift at the entertainment center tomorrow. If the Cops won't help me..Then I’ll find him myself.”

“I should explain what Black Mesa Entertainment is in...case the fuckers kill me and then close down. Black Mesa Entertainment is well...A science themed kids place. They allow children to roam around while Robots teach them the topic of the day, they also run kids parties!..Which is where Joshie was…”

_There’s a brief moment of silence._

“There were two waves if I remember correctly. One kid got- I think bit?...Yeah, a kid was bitten by one of the robots, So the company decommissioned all of those robots and created new, safer, ones. Sucks, I enjoyed the first wave...the one soda robot was cool..”

_The sound of paper shuffling again and a sigh._

_“_ Anyways, I start the night shift there tomorrow. It shouldn’t be too hard right? Make sure no one breaks in and messes with the robots, and While that goes down, I’ll be...trying to find something...anything that gives me a lead..”

“I’ll be doing a recording every once and awhile, just to keep whoever is listening to these updated...Hopefully it won’t take too long to find a lead.”

_A brief note of silence-_

“Alright, Its….fuck it’s 3 am...I need to sleep...Gordon out-”

_The recording is done._

_Night one starts soon._

_Let’s hope Mr.Freeman knows what he’s getting into._

**Author's Note:**

> Recording chapters will be short like this!!  
> night chapters though...hoo boy...those bad boys are going to be a bit longer <3
> 
> Thank you for reading anyways!!  
> maybe feed me a little Kudos and comment? please?  
> ( also if you'd like to scream , @starrybeep on tumblr. )


End file.
